Bella's Vampire Trilogy
by Amber On The Fallen leaf
Summary: Bella is finally a vampire, but she can't figure out how she became one. Bella's adventure as a vampire!
1. Realization

First Fanfic for

Twilight: Bella's Vampire Trilogy

Prologue:

She awoke to find herself in the middle of a dark forest. The first light of day was streaming in through the towering trees above her.

She tried to stand, but fell back down to the ground in pain. Her throat was throbbing, and she didn't have a clue why.

She lay there, not being able to get up.

And she had an odd feeling… a feeling of power and strength. But why couldn't she just stand up?

Come on Bella, she thought, just stand up and get the heck out of here!

Suddenly, she was tempted…tempted to hunt…and suck the blood out of her prey.

**Chapter 1: Realization**

I opened my eyes slowly and tried to get out of bed. My legs felt like jello as I lay there.

"Uggg... why am I so tired?" I said to myself.

Suddenly, I couldn't even remember the night before.

What time did I go to bed?

**Did **I even go to bed?

I finally dragged myself out of bed and realized that I slept in my clothes I had been wearing the night before.

Wait... was I wearing these clothes last night?

"Ehh I guess it doesn't matter right now." I started talking to myself. "Well, time to get ready for school!"

"Man, I gotta stop talking to myself..."

I got dressed quickly and ran downstairs for some breakfast.

But, I didn't feel that hungry for some reason. I actaully felt pretty well fed. Odd...

I walked out the door and skipped to my truck, thiking of Edward.

He had been almost ignoring me for a couple of days now. I really just needed to sit down a talk to him, but he

never had the time. As I pulled into the school parking lot, I didn't see Edward in his usual place, waiting for me.

I guess he 'took the day off' today, I thought.

I slowly walked into the school building, wondering if I would have the chance to talk to Edward today.

I got through most of the day, day dreaming mostly.

When I finally got into my warm truck, I couldn't wait to get home and maybe get to see Edward.

Sure enough, Edward was waiting on the front porch when I got home.

But, even his perfact features couldn't hide the troubled look on his face...

I walked to him carefully, trying to think of what I would say.

"Hiya" I said, a little too loudly.

"Hi.." He wispered. He kissed my forehead and opened the front door for me.

I walked in fast and ran to the living room, throwing my backpack onto the floor.

Edaward came in and stood next to me, his head bowed.

I frowned. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing... are you hungry?" He said, purposly trying to changed the subject.

"Honestly, no, I'm not hungry at all," I said slowly.

"Bella, you haven't eaten all day.. I can tell. Please eat something." Edward headed into the kitchen and started to

look through the fridge.

"Edward! Stop! I am not hungry!

He sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, lost in thought.

"Bella, do you feel differnt.. sick...?"

Of course I did. I have been feeling... wierd ever since I woke up this morning. But I didn't want him to know that.

He would clearly make a big deal about it.

"No."

"Bella, come sit down. I need to talk to you" Edward mumbled.

I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Ok... well, I have been noticing some things. Some things about you that seem different. And I have finally figured it out."

"Just tell me Edward"

"Your a vampire"

"huh?"

"Your a vampire"

I stared at him for a long time"

He sighed. "There is a different smell to you. A smell that I am no longer really attracted to. The smell of all

vampires. And the smell of _blood," _helaughed. "I can tell that you have been hunting not too long ago. Why didn't

you tell me?"

I said nothing.

"Oh. Thats right, you proablly dont remember. Your first few hunts, you will not remember. But once you do it a couple of times, you'll just get the hang of it."

"B-but.. b-but.." I finally spoke. "Ooohhh nooo, thats can't be. Who could have biten me? You didn't, you would never, right?"

"It wasn't me," He said firmly.

"Then who did?" I demanded.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"No!"

I had enough. "Just get out Edward. I need time to think. I'll see you tomarrow."

And just like that, he was gone.


	2. The Hunt

**Chapter 2: The Hunt**

**After my talk with Edward the day before, it all started to make sense.**

**I was not eating and still had that strange craving of blood. **

**I noticed that my skin was getting softer and smoother, just like the Cullens beautiful faces.**


End file.
